Passionate Soccer Ditz
by Dilpickles00
Summary: Lynn Loud thought she was the only Loud that loved soccer and Manchester United, however she finds out that Leni is a passionate Leeds United FC Fan, With this Lynn starts to create a very strong bond with her sister despite the rivalry between the two teams
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to make a Lynn and Leni friendship story with their friendship based on soccer:**

 **I made Lynn a Manchester United Fan**

Lynn is currently on the couch watching a soccer match between Manchester United and Leeds United in the EFL Cup:

"Go on Manchester United, lets beat the Leeds scum" shouted Lynn as the two teams prepared in the tunnel

As Lynn watched the match, Leni came downstairs dressed into her 2001/2002 Leeds Away Top

"Can I watch TV with you" said Leni

Lynn turned around and saw Leni in her Leeds top, surprised she asked "Since when have you supported Leeds"

"Ever since I was really little, when Dad watched the football I saw this team in white and fell in love with them"

"Did you know who they were" said Lynn

"Not at first until I asked my Dad and he told me that they were Leeds United and I have supported them ever since" said Leni

"How come I never see you in a Leeds top" said Lynn

Leni's emotion changed from happy to sad and said "Because I totes watched the team go downfall and nearly went bye bye and it made me feel depressed, I was too scared to wear a Leeds shirt in front of you considering both of our clubs are rivals and I've seen what you do to your rivals in your games"

"Leni, as much as I hate Leeds, I would never want to hurt you, I'm your sister and I love you" said Lynn trying to comfort Leni

"Thank you Lynn" said Leni as she hugged Lynn

As they stopped hugging Lynn said "So have you told anyone"

"Only Lori, Lincoln, you and Mom and Dad know" said Leni

"Ok Leni since your a Leeds fan, do you know anything about Leeds" said Lynn

"Yes, my head isn't full of air you know" said Leni sounding

"Ok who is your greatest ever manager" said Lynn

"Don Revie" said Leni

"Well Done, Leni, Who is Leeds greatest ever captain" said Lynn

"Billy Bremnar" said Leni immediately

"How do you know all of this stuff" said Lynn amazed

"Because my brain can remember only a few things in the short-term/long-term, I've got a mental problem which I was diagnosed when I was born Lynn Which makes me a bit dim and forget things, Fashion, Arts and Crafts, Lock picking, Family/Friends and Leeds United are the only things I remember in the Long run" said Leni

"So your a big Leeds fan then, Leni" said Lynn

"Yes Lynn, I've experienced everything from our Champions League run to us being relegated to League 1, its an interesting experience" said Leni

"What does Lori think about it then" said Lynn

"She normally ignores it, however when Leeds got relegated to League 1, she comforted me when I was extremely upset saying 'Don't worry Leni, they will go back up again, I promise' and they did, and I watched Leeds go up to the Chamiponship and I was happier than ever yet still I not told many people about my secret" said Leni

"You can tell all of us, Leni we won't be disappointed or embarrassed and we can watch more football together" said Lynn

"I will soon, Lets watch the Match" said Leni

"One more thing Leni" said Lynn

"What sis" said Leni

"Why do you wear that version of the Leeds United top, why not the new version" said Lynn

"It reminds me of happier times when Leeds were a good team, I do own the new shirt, but this shirt makes me more happier and I bought it from Ebay not long ago as well as a Tony Yeboah Leeds shirt from the 1995/1996 Season" said Leni

"1995/1996 season isn't that long ago" said Lynn

"It reminds me of totes happier times" said Leni

Both of them watched the TV where the teams were coming out

"Come on Man United" said Lynn

"Come on Leeds" said Leni

Lynn sang 'Glory Glory Man United'

While Leni started singing 'Marching on Together'

Both sung their songs with incredible passion

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here We Go**

As Leni and Lynn stop singing, they watched the match:

 **15 Minutes**

"Man U are parking the bus against a strong Leeds side" said The Commentator

"Where's the bus" said Leni

"No Leni, that means we are playing defensive against your Leeds side" said Lynn

"I can guess that Lynn, you Man United totes never play good soccer" said Leni

Man United then score

"GET IN THERE, TAKE THAT LENI" screamed Lynn as Manchester United scored

"We'll see Lynn" said Leni

 **30th Minute**

"Leeds are on the ball and Its in, Leeds have hit the equalizer" screamed the commentator

"YAAAAY LEEDS HAVE SCORED, LEEDS HAVE SORED" screamed Leni as she jumps up and down as Leeds celebrate

Lynn hardly amused sits there in silence

 **43rd minute**

Paul Pogba moves around the ball before being injured in a two footed tackle by a Leeds player

"That's a Red Card, he crippled Pogba" said Lynn

"Nope that's what we call Lynn, Leeds United, We strongest team on the planet" said Leni

 **Red Card is shown**

"He didn't touch him ref" said Leni

"Dirty Leeds" said Lynn

"wanna say that again" said Leni in a threatening tone

"Dirty Leeds" said Lynn

Leni then attacked Lynn punching her sending her to the wall, luckily only them 2 were in the house otherwise the infamous Sister Fight Protocal will be underway as Lynn wanted some payback

Lynn then was throttled by Leni until she said 'sorry' then Leni let her go

Lynn then got up, tied up Leni and threw her through a window, "Don't mess with Lynn Loud" said Lynn

Lynn then went outside to find Leni, she found her, slightly afraid and fearful of Lynn "That's why I'm scared of you Lynn" said Leni

Lynn started to regret what she said and did


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3:**

Lynn and Leni were outside with Lynn putting Leni through a window after setting Leni off

"I'm so sorry, Leni" said Lynn

"I forgive you Lynn, just don't make me overreact like that again ok, I can't control it" said Leni

"Ok" said Lynn as both of them went inside to watch the match

As they went inside they realised it was half-time, Leni was stumbling, she had glass shards on her back and was bleeding

realising this Lynn said "Leni, your bleeding"

"Am I" panicked Leni

"On the Back" said Lynn

"What's on my back" said Leni ditzly

"Glass" said Lynn

Leni then felt a rush of pain coming from her back

"Owwwww Its hurts, It hurts" screamed Leni in agony

"I'll go get you a tweezer, plasters and a another Leeds top" said Lynn

Lynn went upstairs, still hearing Leni screams of pain rushes into the bathroom to find plasters and a tweezers and then Lynn walked into Leni and Loris room to try and find Leni's Leeds tops.

"Where can they be" said Lynn

She looked in the cupboard and found a big unlocked basket, Lynn opened it to find a massive collection of not just Leeds tops, but Leeds memorabilia as well

"Wow, I didn't know Leni was a massive Leeds fanatic until now" said Lynn as she picks out this seasons Leeds top amongst the other ones and the dresses Leni made and went downstairs

Lynn went downstairs to find Leni crying and screaming

"Don't worry Leni, Lynn's here" said Lynn as she starts to remove the glass

"Ow, Ow" screamed Leni in pain as the glass is removed

"Stay still Leni otherwise the pain will get worse" said Lynn

Lynn removes all of the glass on Leni's back despite Leni's screams of agony and plastered the cuts

"Leni, I got you a another Leeds top, the other one is covered in blood" said Lynn

"Thanks Lynn, wanna watch the football" said Lynn

"Sure thing, Lynn" said Leni

Both of them sit there and watch the football which the 2nd half is about to start


End file.
